


I will be your lighthouse

by tigragrece



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin
Kudos: 5





	I will be your lighthouse

Kookheon was a little sad because of he wanted to be with Yuvin.  
He was just wonderful and he loved him so much.

Sometimes he couldn't stop thinking at him at night, and think at the song they sung together.

Then one day he was stressed and Yuvin say "Stay close to me I will hold you for that you will be better" say Yuvin

He was so stressed and the fact that he was close to him was too much and Yuvin continue to reassure him. And say "I'll protect you" and he kissed his head

Kookheon had tears who begun to fall because all his feelings was here.

"Tell me everything, I'm here I will not leave you"

"I love you..." finally say Kookheon

Yuvin kiss Kookheon "I love you too" and he take his hand and say again "I will be your lighthouse"


End file.
